victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
What I Hate
thumb|300px|right What I Hate is a webshow made by Jade West on TheSlap. She says that the videos are monthly, yet only four have been made. In each one she posts a new episode, saying what she hates in life. Episodes What I Hate #1: Video:What I Hate #1 *Making video captions *When people say "supposably" rather than "supposedly" and "fustrated" rather than "frustrated" (While saying this, she is cutting a flower head off the stem) *When dogs jump up on her and the owner says "Oh, it's OK! He's friendly!" *Girls who wear skirts over their jeans *People who put ketchup on hot dogs *When the waiter at a restaurant brings dessert without first clearing the dirty dinner dishes *When people complain about her chewing ice loudly. She says if it bothers you, then good. What I Hate #2: Video:Victorious - Jade's What I Hate #2 *When people say "Have a nice day!" *Cilantro *What fish smell like on a hot summer day *Making this video *When boys ask her "Can I kiss you?" *The word 'moist' *The word 'tissue' *When someone says "moist tissue" together *The number 9; she thinks it sounds whiny. *The noise made when the tongue smacks the roof of the mouth *Movies where a group of kids work together to overcome evil and save the world. She finds it cliche. *Bras that hook in the front; because people shouldn't be so lazy they can't reach behind to their back to unhook it. What I Hate #3 BLAH: Video:Victorious - What I Hate #BLAH #3 *When she is at a restaurant and the shrimp have tails, because the chef says when you cook it with the tails on it has more flavor. *She hates picking off shrimp tails. *In the video description, it claims that Jade hates video captions that ruin what the video is all about. What I Hate #4 Jade Hates More Stuff: *Birthday parties *That Santa won't go to a gym to lose weight *That she was just so mean to Santa Clause *People who blow their nose then look in the tissue *This guy and his feelings *When she goes to a reastaurent and orders lobster and the server tries to get her to wear a bib *The Lobster Council *Bibs On TheSlap *Flowers *Lullabies. Why sing to a baby when they're trying to sleep? *Babies *October *Most people *Pink *Sun *Allergies *Stupid girls who go to the beach with tiny bikinis *When people stick the same knife they used for the jelly in the peanut butter jar. *People who dress their dogs in Halloween costumes *People who dress their dogs every day *Christmas *People who sing Christmas carols before December *People who say "I'll pencil you in" *Compliments (In Becks Blog) Dislikes - not mentioned directly as hates *Being ignored *Mustard *Pink *Tori Vega *Dogs *Sweating *People who use the word “staycation” *Girls who talk in the bathroom *Thursdays *People who pronounce pecan as PEE CAN *Valentine's Day *Sinjin Van Cleef or any other student who gets in her way *Trina Vega *Talk shows *Tourists *Canadians (but her boyfriend is Canadian) *Ice Cream Also Mentioned (on "The Wood") *Tuna fish *Giggling *The word "panties" *Rainbows *Ducks. Jade: "Man, I '''hate' ducks."'' *Cramps *String cheese *Clocks *Wet doorknobs *The color yellow *Carpeting External links What I Hate at TheSlap Category:TheSlap.com Category:TheSlap.com Segments Category:Videos Category:Hollywood arts